The Woodwork
by Madness to My Methods
Summary: Another new girl perhaps? ...Beta blue eyes – Holy shit, is she a werewolf?...There's always something about the new kid. Well, it is Beacon Hills, supernatural new kids pop out of the woodwork. But Stiles can't focus on the new girl right now, not with a werecoyote that doesn't know how to function, werejaguars, hunters, de-aged Derek. Oh and Kate effing Argent being back!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even know where this even came from. I've never written Teen Wolf before, I've read it (Sterek all the way dude! Although I do read other stuff….) I don't know what the end game for this is, we'll find out together, I guess. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles grabbed his backpack, opened the door, and literally fell out of his jeep. He grabbed the edge of the door and caught himself for the most part and looked around to make sure no one, especially Lydia, saw that. He made sure to avoid looking at the spot that was usually occupied by Allison's car. He started to walk toward the front door of the BHHS and it wasn't until he was almost at the door when he noticed that the parking lot was practically deserted. Pulling out his phone, he saw that he was at least ten minutes early. He had spent most of his night awake, trying to avoid the nightmares, the vulnerable feeling of sleep, the complete and utter fear of being locked inside his own head. No, he wasn't going to think of that.

Stiles wandered his way to his locker. He was putting his homework from last night away on the locker shelf thing he had and was digging for the pack of gum that he knew was somewhere in the mess that was the bottom half of his locker. His head was under the shelf when a triumphant grin graced his face. "There you are!"

"Bilinski!" He jerked up and his head slammed into the shelf, arms flailing, and knocked the door of his stupid locker into his back. He swore not really under his breath as he finally extracted himself from the mess that was the inside of his locker with minimum flailing.

"Yes, Coach?" His face scrunched up and pulled and stretched as he tried to push away the pain. His hand came up to rub where he hit, eyes still closed.

"This is – what's your name again?" Finstock looked down at the girl - young lady – woman – _person_ next to him. Stiles did the same. She looked familiar with the jaw and the cheekbones – God, her _cheekbones_ – and the eyebrows and the rolling of the Beta blue – Holy shit, is she a _werewolf_? If she is, why is she sporting the blues as her normal eyes? Getting off track here – and the dark hair that was curly and actually looked natural curly and she was speaking. Stiles, pay attention.

"Davis, Coach. My name is Harley Davis." She had an accent but it was light, like she was talking around it and he couldn't really make out what it was.

"Oh yeah. Bilinski, this is Harley - wait. Your parents actually named you _Harley Davis?" _Finstock's disbelief was evident. "That's almost as bad as Bilinski's name. Bilinski, Davis over here is new. Show her around, take her to her locker and do I really have to spell it out for you?" Finstock turned and was gone before Stiles could even agree.

"Is he always like that?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Pretty much, yeah," he nodded quickly and then grabbed his head as the nodding did not agree with him. "Should not have done that. Not at all. The doing of that should not have been done. The lockers are moving; they shouldn't be moving. Why are they moving?" He felt a hand grip his arm and then he was sliding down and that's the ground. Why is he on the ground? He should be standing and getting to class and why are the walls that color, it's like being in a padded room. Hmm, room, bed, sleep. NO! Don't think about sleep, Stiles. Or using the sleep or- A hand touching his face pulled him away from his thoughts of using the sleep.

He looked up into the new girl's eyes and wow, those eyes are blue. Like really blue. Electric blue. Bright electric blue. Bright Beta electric blue. Pretty bright Beta electric blue.

"Thank you," an amused voice rang out and even her voice was pretty and damn, did he say that out loud? "Again, thank you, and yes, yes you did."

There you go again, Stiles. Fucking up in the first five minutes. She won't want to be your fri- Fingers are snapping in front of his face. "You okay, dude? Should I take you to the nurse. Although I don't actually know where the nurse is so why don't we just sit here, yeah?" She rambled slightly. Stiles smiled, at least he's not the only one. He blinked a couple of times then braced himself against the wall to push himself up. She stood and gave him room as he pushed himself up.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just a little tired," a yawn reinforcing his excuse.

"Probably doesn't help that Coach scared the shit out of you back there." Stiles couldn't help but concede the point. She offered her hand. "Harley but friends call me Blaze."

He grinned as he took it. "I'd tell you my first name but nobody but my blood relatives know it and can pronounce it. You can call me Stiles though. Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles Stilinski? Stiles pulled from your last name?"

Stiles nodded and looked at her impressed, thoughts of sleep and nightmares long gone. "You're the first person that hasn't gone 'Stiles Stilinski? Your parents really named you that?' or my personal favorite, 'The fuck's a Stiles?' You also understand where it came from. Kudos to you," he grinned at her, genuinely pleased that she hadn't given one of the standard responses. Stiles looked around the quickly filling hallway then down at the new girl. He grabbed her schedule, looked at her locker number then looked over her schedule. She was taking mostly senior classes, most of which were AP but he was in some of them, cough cough, English, Calculus, and Physics, cough cough .

"You're lockers this way," he said and ignored her raised eyebrow; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall. He started to babble about classes and the best routes between them as he dragged her through Beacon Hills High. "Danny!" The goalie turned to look at the approaching teenager as he flailed his arms trying to get his attention. His eyes shot to the girl trailing behind him. Another new girl perhaps?

"Danny, this is Harley. She's new. Harley this is Danny. He's awesome." Danny rolled his eyes and offered his hand to her.

"Call me Blaze."

"You're new?"

"Why'd you say it like that?" she asked warily.

"We've just seem to have an influx of new kids lately. It started with Allison, Ethan and Aiden," Danny stuttered over the name of the twins, "Kira, Malia, and now you. I never knew Beacon Hills was this popular."

"Neither did I, Dan-o." Stiles winced after he said it.

"Don't ever call me that again," Danny said seriously.

"No problem. I have to do some stuff before first and do you think you could show Blaze around and to her first class? Thanks Danny! You're the best." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and was barely two steps away before he turned back to them. "Am I attractive to gay guys?" he directed toward Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. He had seriously thought they were past this. "Go Stiles." Stiles walked away with a bounce in his step, some normalcy before the phone call he was about to make was always nice.

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you to Eggsbenedictus for being awesome and the first reviewer. I'm glad you like it. I still have no idea where I'm going with this. It just kinda happened. Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

Stiles ran out the doors of the school as he waited for the rest of his pack to get here. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number long ago memorized rather than waste time going through his contacts. "What do you want at seven in the morning, Stiles," the voice that was little more than a growl was raspy and deep with sleep.

"Did I wake you, Sourwolf? I know it's early and I didn't know that you were sleeping. Most people are up for work and stuff by now and do you even work?"

"Why are you _calling me_?" An angry growl echoed through the phone, making the words near indistinguishable.

"Sorry, sorry. There's just a new girl-"

"I care_ because_?" Derek dragged out the final word. Stiles huffed.

"You didn't let me finish. Well, the new girl's got dark hair and great cheek bones and-"

"I don't care what she looks like, Stiles. Get. To. The. Point. Before I-"

"Rip my throat out. With your teeth, yes, yes, I know. And how do plan on doing that through the phone smart one?"

"The point."

"Right the point, the point." Stiles wiped his hands on his jeans, when did his palms start sweating? "Her eyes are blue and don't say that people have blue eyes!" He prevented him from interrupting. "I'm not stupid, I know blue eyes is normal. They weren't just blue. They were _your_ blue. _Beta _blue. She wasn't shifted but is it possible that she's using her blues as her normal eyes for something…." He trailed off.

Derek was silent on the other end. "Get a picture of her on your phone then come here."

"But-" Stiles started to protest.

"I don't care if you have class. Get a picture and get here." There was a beep as the call ended. Stiles looked at his phone and made a face.

"Get a picture, Stiles. Get here now, Stiles. Do as I say, Stiles. I'm not Alpha anymore but you still have to listen to me, Stiles. I'm such a sourwolf, Stiles."

"Why have you been talking to Derek?" Stiles jumped and nearly dropped his phone. He ended up hitting it back into the air three times before he managed to catch it.

"Jesus! Don't do that, Scott. Werewolves and their stupid ninja skills, don't know how to make noise," he muttered the last under his breath.

"Stiles?" He jumped again and looked at Scott and blinked.

"Did ya need something, Scotty?"

"Why were you talking to Derek?" Scott reiterated.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder then ran inside to get that picture. Scott blinked and stared after his best friend.

"Was that Stiles?" Malia asked as she came up to her alpha, Kira following close behind. Scott took a deep breath and gave her a weird look.

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked concerned.

He nodded then shook his head. "I don't know. He's acting weird and he was on the phone with Derek and wouldn't tell me what it was about after either."

"Derek's working with you now right?" Scott nodded. "So it can't be anything bad. I don't see Stiles doing anything to hurt the pack or _you_." Kira reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Have you seen Isaac?" He was going to get to Stiles and have an impromptu meeting with him and Isaac during lunch.

* * *

"So I'm here, missing school," Stiles said as he walked into the loft without knocking or permission. Derek was laid up on the couch and growled when he walked in. "Oh hush you when do I ever kn – Holy fuck! You look like shit!" Derek growled again. Stiles stepped up closer to him. "No seriously, Sourwolf. What happened to you?"

"He got shot and his ass kicked. Again." Peter's voice echoed through the loft and Stiles jumped. Again. But only a little this time.

"Hello Creepy McCreeperson," Stiles greeted the older wolf. "You got shot!" The realization hit him. "By who? Hunters?"

"Something like that," Peter said. "Stop growling Derek, you sound like a lawn mower." Derek grabbed the nearest object, a plate, and threw it at Peter. It missed his head by centimeters. "Better," he conceded. "My nephew says you think the new girl at your school is…like us. You do realize that just because she's new doesn't make her supernatural."

Stiles made a 'No shit Sherlock' face at Peter. "I'm well aware of that. It wasn't because she's new. It's her eyes. They're like blue. Beta blue." Peter took a step closer to Stiles. "Whoa, dude in my bubble. Back it up." Peter ignored him and stepped even closer to Stiles.

"You have a picture?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right here." Stiles rushed through getting into his pictures and bringing it up to show Peter.

Peter was quiet for a moment. "Do you know what it is?" Derek asked as he forced himself up. Peter said yes and tossed the phone to Derek. Stiles sputtered as he watched his phone fly through the air. Derek looked down at the picture and seemed surprised. "Oh wow. They really are blue." Stiles made a triumphant noise. "I didn't see that the other day."

"You know her!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Not really. She-" Derek swallowed. "She saved me when I got shot."

"Who shot you Derek?" Stiles pushed. Derek obviously didn't want to answer as he bared his teeth at the hyperactive teen. "C'mon , Sourwolf, I - _we_ need to know."

"It was Kate, okay!" Derek snarled.

"Kate?" The absolute disbelief in the situation was evident. "As in Kate Argent. Kate 'I had my throat ripped out by a feral Alpha after killing his family' Argent? I thought she was dead!"

"Yes," Derek forced out through gritted teeth.

"First Creepy Peter and now Psycho Kate? What's next? The Darach? The Nogitsune? How did Blaze even save you?" Peter slapped Stiles across the back of the head.

"Don't tempt fate," he warned. "Blaze is her name?"

"That's her nickname," Stiles confirmed.

"Well Blaze is something else. Her eyes, the Beta color of them happens rarely. The last person that I knew of that had eyes like this was my father and before that the last recorded instance was over 200 years ago."

"Grandpop's eyes were like this?" Derek asked in surprise.

Peter looked at his nephew and nodded. "You wouldn't remember. You were too young when he passed."

"What does it mean?" Stiles asked. His frustration was building with the lack of answers.

"You should go back to school," Peter completely avoided answering anything.

"What about new girl?" Derek spoke up.

"Figure it out," Peter smirked then disappeared up the stairs.

"Ugh!" Stiles' eyes shot to Derek. "Why aren't you healing dude?"

"I don't know Stiles." Stiles wasn't the only one frustrated. "What I do know though is that when Peter ripped her throat out she was changed. Into what I don't know but…"

"What did she look like?" Stiles asked in full information absorption mode.

"All blue fur and – and cat-like."

"I can work with that," Stiles muttered. "You said she shot you? Maybe there was something on the bullet or her claws. Like a poison of some sort. Wolfsbane is out, there's no black blood. I don't think it's mistletoe maybe something else. Light dusting of mountain ash or something. If we can clear it out of your system maybe you'll heal faster. How to flush you out…Maybe one of those detox shakes or – How hot's your body right now? Can you make yourself sweat. Or drink water lots of water. Take a hot bath then a cold one and I can run out and get you water."

"Stiles!" He stopped pacing although he hadn't even realized he was doing it and looked over at the born wolf. Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled his face up to his. "Go to school. Tell Scott. Watch Blaze. Now go before I choke you with your own vocal chords."

"Going! Going! No need to get violent. Yeesh."

"Go!" Derek practically roared and Stiles was out the door.

* * *

**Soooooo...What'd you think? I'm sorry if someone's OOC writing Teen Wolf is new to me. I'm not ignoring Season 3 (either half) apparently. I was going to and then this.**

**I probs won't be updating for the next couple of days or so. I have part one of finals this week. I take my first one tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

**Review!**

**(P.S. Cover?)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen Stiles?" Scott asked as he sat with the group, carefully avoiding looking at Allison's old seat next to Lydia. Everyone that was seated at the table shook their head no.

"I saw him talking to Danny and some girl earlier after second period," Malia answered as she stepped up to the table, a weird tone to her voice. She sat down next to Isaac and Kira. "What? I heard you," she defended against the weird looks.

"So he's here?" Malia nodded as far as she knew he was here.

"Shouldn't you know if he's here or not?" Kira questioned.

"It's..different. Stiles' scent is everywhere. It's all mostly old but he has classes all over the school so it's hard because he changes the path everyday so it's literally _everywhere_. It's getting harder to know the difference between a scent that's from last week and what's from yesterday." Scott sighed and wiped hand down his face and his puppy face settled across his features. "He's been acting weird."

"You do realize that he was possessed by a dark spirit, which killed a large amount of people including A-Allison," Isaac stuttered over her name, "and severely harmed others, two of which were his dad and your mom, while possessing Stiles? I think he's allowed to act weird, as you put it, even though it was months ago." Isaac pointed out to the alpha.

"I know," Scott defended. "But he was acting especially weird today."

"Why don't you ask him? Here he comes," Kira nodded toward the door to the cafeteria.

"He's with that girl again," Malia muttered. The rest of the pack looked over and sure enough, Stiles was talking to some girl that none of them knew. Stiles and the girl looked over to the back and started to walk toward the table but Stiles and the girl separated before they both reached the pack.

"Who was that?" Malia asked immediately.

"Blaze," Stiles answered, no longer fazed by Malia's abruptness, she was making progress after all.

"Who is she?"

"New girl."

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Isaac asked.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Shit happens when people are new, bad shit," Isaac said seriously.

The silence ended when Stiles' phone rang once, then stopped. Rang once then stopped. Started ringing again and continued ringing. "What the hell?" He muttered. He pulled his phone out and gave it a weird look. He stood. "I gotta take this, I'll be back." The pack watched as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"What is he saying?"

Scott concentrated as well as Malia but she couldn't really tell. "He didn't answer it. He's dialing now – I can't hear him."

Malia shot up. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what's going on," she strode out of the cafeteria after Stiles.

* * *

Stiles let the phone ring and was almost out of hearing distance when he called Derek back.

"Hello, Stiles."

Stile glowered at nothing. "Peter. Why do you have Derek's phone?"

"Because my nephew doesn't."

"Obviously," Stiles said sarcastically. "And why exactly are you calling me on Derek's phone?"

"Because Derek is nowhere to be found."

"What? What do you mean he's nowhere to be found? Maybe – maybe he went to the store or something."

"After being shot? No, Stiles, someone took him and you know who."

Stiles wiped his face. Derek was missing. "I'll tell Scott and the others and we'll–"

"No. You are going to walk to the front of the school and get into your jeep where I'll be waiting for you and you and I will be going to Mexico. I've already talked to your father and he agreed."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because you care about my nephew, Stiles. And I have information you want. I'll see you in a few minutes." There was a beep as the call ended.

"This is going to be interesting," Stiles said to himself as he stared at his phone.

"What'll be interesting?"

Stiles whirled around and stared at the were-coyote in surprise. "Malia!"

"Who were you talking to Stiles?"

"No one important. I need to go." He walked around her and out the main doors at the end of the hallway and to the parking lot, Malia following after.

"Where are you – Who is that?" She nodded to Peter, who was leaning against his jeep.

"Peter," he answered distractedly as his pace quickened. Malia kept up with him. "Go back inside, tell Scott I'll see him in a few days I have some things I need to take care of."

"Where are you going?" she practically yelled as he ran toward the driver side of his jeep. She got no answer. She watched as the guy got into the jeep after Stiles. She was going to tell Scott.

Blue eyes watched from the side of the school.

* * *

"Why exactly are we going to Mexico?"

"We are going to see the Calaveras."

"And they are?" Stiles asked as he shifted gears.

"Hunters."

"WHAT? Why are we going to _hunters_?" Stiles flailed, his left hand flying off the steering wheel and hitting the window but his right remained steady on the gear shift. "I thought Kate had him!"

"She does. They know where she has him."

* * *

Stiles lifted the card with the skull on it to face the camera. Peter and Stiles walked around the crowd and to the bar and waited. A shot was put down in front of each of them. "On the house," a voice said from behind them.

"We didn't come here to drink," Stiles said and Peter dropped the bullets they had from when Derek was attacked and dropped one into the shot glass.

* * *

"I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale?" Araya stated.

"Just tell us where Derek is. We know you don't have him and you don't want him anyway. Have you heard what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist."

"Who do you think has him?"

"Kate Argent."

* * *

Peter and Braeden were carrying someone out by the time Stiles had fixed the jeep and pulled up to the church ruins.

"You found him?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean – Oh my god! Is that – "

"Get him in the jeep."

"But is that –"

"Yes. Now get in the jeep. There is something following us, Stiles."

* * *

"Who are you?" Young Derek asked from the backseat. They had already crossed back into California and they had stopped at a gas station, Peter was inside while Stiles pumped gas. Stiles jumped as he put the pump back. He got back into the driver seat.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No! Who are you? Why did my mom send Uncle Peter and someone I've never met?" Stiles faltered.

"Derek –"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you, Derek. We've gone through a lot together –"

"When's my birthday?"

"November 7th, 1988."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green, because it reminds you of the forest."

Derek was quiet for moment. "If we know each other how come I don't remember you?"

"You're not you or well you you. I mean I know older you, 25 year old you but you're like 16 now so you wouldn't remember and Kate did something to you and turned you back–"

Derek blinked once then again. "You know Kate?"

Stiles hesitated. "Yeah, I know Kate. And the rest of the Argents. We just lost one of the best."

"K-Kate? Is she okay?"

"No, Allison, her niece. She was great. Kate on the other hand is fine. The sociopathic bitch," he muttered the end under his breath.

"What?" Derek launched forward to look at Stiles. "What did you just call her?"

"Look, Derek, Kate isn't who you think she is. She's bad, downright evil. You can't trust her."

"No she's not! How would you even know? You don't know her!"

"Yes I do Derek!" Stiles slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "She's lying to you! She's the one who brought you here, who did this to you!"

"She brought me here, so what?" Derek huffed as Peter opened the passenger side and got in. "Uncle Peter, why did mom send this guy?"

"I asked him to come Derek, not your mother."

"Why'd you ask him and not Laura?"

"Laura couldn't come, nephew."

"Why not?" Neither Peter nor Stiles answered. "Why? Someone answer me!"

"I'm sorry Derek but your family," Stiles started but he didn't know how to continue. "There was a fire. Your family, Derek, they didn't make it."

"B-but they can't be! Uncle Peter's here and I can – I can feel –" Derek's voice cracked. "Please Uncle Peter tell him he's wrong – tell him –"

"The one's you can feel are me and Cora. Cora and I made it out, you and Laura weren't home –"

"So Laura's okay?"

Peter said nothing. It was Stiles that spoke this time. "She was killed a year or so ago by a rogue alpha. It's why you came back to Beacon Hills, to find her. I'm sorry Derek –"

Derek let out a broken cry that bordered on a howl.

* * *

**What'd you think? Of this and the season premiere?**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles groaned as he dropped an unconscious de-aged Derek onto his bed, Peter being absolutely no help. "Thanks for nothing," he muttered under his breath.

"I will tell you what you want to know."

"I'm sensing a but."

"You have to do something for me."

"You told me that if I went to get Derek with you, you would tell me!"

"And I will but you need to do something else for me first."

"What? What else could you possibly want from me, Peter?"

"Your friend Malia? I need you to call her."

Stiles was immediately defensive. "What do you want with Malia?"

"That is none of your business," Peter glared with his eyebrows and wow, could all the Hales do that?

But Stiles wasn't going to let a Hale, especially Uncle Creepy, eyebrow him into submission, not when it could put one of his friends into danger.

"What. Do you want. With Malia." Stiles enunciated.

"It's none of -"

"Yes it is my business!" Stiles yelled only lowering his voice when Derek stirred. "Malia is _my_ responsibility. She _trusts me._ To help her, to teach her, to _keep her safe_. And I _will not_ let _you_ hurt her in any way, shape, or form. So I swear, Peter Hale, that if you don't tell me _why_ you want Malia _right now_, you will be evicted from my home and you won't see Malia _and_ you will be introduced to my wolfsbane stash, so speak now."

Peter eyed him carefully. "If there was one thing I truly regret, it was biting Scott and not you."

"Tell me," he half growled. Clearly he had been spending too much time with werewolves.

"Truly regret it." Peter shook his head. "My sister died keeping a secret, a very important secret pertaining to me. While you were being you darling evil self -" Stiles winced at the mention of his time possessed by the nogitsune. "-Lydia, the resident banshee, listened to it from my sister's claws - don't ask - and told me that I was not only an uncle but a father to a girl. Malia. Now call her over here."

Stiles pulled out his phone and texted her. "Now tell me about the girl with the beta eyes."

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's rare but it happens when a werewolf, normally one with blue eyes, and a type of human have a child."

"Type of human?"

"Not a were or...something else. A human with a spark, not an emissary. The human has to have taken an innocent life as well. Kinda like you, Stiles." Peter gave Stiles a wolfish grin.

There was a knock on the window and Stiles groaned. "Seriously? Does nobody know how to use the front door?"

He opened the window and she climbed through and froze. She snarled at the unfamiliar scents in the room, eyes flashing.

"It's okay, it's just Derek and, well, Peter. I'm 82% sure they won't hurt you. And that's mostly Derek, with Peter you never know."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Stiles."

"Wait. That's him? That's Derek?"

Stiles waggled his hand. "Sort of."

"What do you mean by 'sort of?'"

"It's Derek but not... our Derek." Malia eyed the two wolves in the room warily. But she trusted Stiles. "Can you wait for us downstairs while I call Scott?" Malia nodded and shoved Peter with her shoulder as she brushed past him out the door. Stiles watched as Peter inhaled then turned his stereo on to block out some of the sound from the were-coyote.

"It's not her," he murmured.

"What?"

"It's not her," he said a little bit louder, just enough to be heard above the music.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked, resisting the urge to pace instead settling for running his hand through his hair.

"If she was mine, she'd smell like me even though she had never lived with me or hadn't seen me at all. She would smell like _Hale._ Family has a trace of each other in their scent. You smell like your father and although it's been years, you smell like your mother, a lovely woman by the way." Stiles blinked and shuddered as he pushed back memories of his mother and filed the fact that Peter knew his mother into a different part of his brain. "It's how Derek knew who I was as soon as he saw me. I smell like family. That girl does not smell like me, or at like any member of the Hale family."

"If she's not your daughter, then who is?"

"Now that, Stiles. That is the question."

Stiles heard a door slam and looked out the window to see that it was Scott. "He'll be okay if we leave him here."

* * *

Derek woke up in an unfamiliar room that reeked of the boy that was with Uncle Peter when they picked him up. For a moment he wondered where his family was then he everything from before hit him. His family was dead. His sister, his mom, dad, cousins. They were all gone.

"Hey handsome," a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Kate," he breathed.

* * *

Can anyone in this town stay dead?," Peter snarled as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I think they were hoping that you would," Malia stated. Peter gave her a nasty glare over his shoulder.

"Why would Kate turn Derek back to a teenager?"

"What color were his eyes Stiles?"

"Blue."

"So it was after Paige..."

"And when he met Kate," Stiles finished. "When he still trusted her."

"Kate and Derek knew each other?"

Everyone besides Malia and Kira, who weren't around when they first met Kate, gave Scott incredulous looks. How did he not figure that one out?

Peter rolled his eyes. "Biblically."

"Speaking of Derek, why can't I hear him?" Malia asked. Stiles looked up alarmed and bolted for the stairs. He watched as Kate looked back and locked eyes with him and jumped down from his window.

"Dammit! Guys! He's gone!"

* * *

"This is it?" Kate asked as she touched the triskelion.

"It's not much is it?"

"Who are you?" Kate demanded as she caught sight of the girl entering the vault.

"Oh my god," Derek whispered.

"You know her Derek?"

"He should. I suggest you move away from him now, Argent." There was a roar from outside. She had to hurry she could hear Peter coming. "You should know that the triskelion is just an object to focus on, to anchor yourself. It has absolutely no mystical powers. You just wasted your time Argent."

She cocked her fist back and punched Kate dead in the face. "That was for my family."

"I don't know you!"

"Yes you do!"

She punched her again. "You killed my parents at _their store_ because you couldn't control yourself and changed. You orphaned my brother. You orphaned me. Twice, you bitch."

Derek took a step back. She looked up. "I have to go now. I will be seeing you again. Trust in that." She looked behind her. "Those are berserkers out there. They're dangerous and only two people are out there fighting them. Peter is on his way here. When Peter gets here Derek, go and help Scott. You'll be back to normal before you know it."

"What do you mean back to normal? Where are you going? Please don't leave me again," Derek pleaded.

"I'll be back, I promise. And I never break my promises." Derek met blue eyes and nodded and pulled the familiar person into a tight hug. The words 'be safe' echoing through his mind as his best friend disappeared.

He waited until Peter came into the vault and ran out to help Scott.

* * *

After the berserkers ran off and it was revealed that someone robbed the vault of 117 million, Peter looked him over.

"It's good to see your back to normal, nephew." As his Uncle walked past him, he froze.

"Why do you smell like you hugged me recently when I know that you haven't hugged me in a long time?

"Who did you hug?" Derek didn't say anything. "Who was it Derek? Whose scent ate you covered in?" Derek still didn't say anything.

"Tell me Derek! Tell me who it was!" Peter lost it as he yelled at his nephew. "Tell me why you smell like one of mine."

Scott and Stiles, who had shown up sometime after the berserkers, exchanged looks.

"Let's not do this here, Peter. At the loft."

"Fine, fine," he stomped his way out of the vault.

"Stiles," Derek snapped.

"Yes, re-aged Derek?"

Derek glared. "Where's your jeep?"

"This way," he jerked his head.

Derek grabbed Peter and pulled him in the direction of the jeep. He had questions but he forced them down. Peter was _so_ not in the mood for it.

* * *

Peter looked at Derek expectantly as soon as the loft door shut behind them.

Derek took a deep breath then spoke. "Violet is alive."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I don't know what I'm putting in from this season soo...**

**Do you guys like this or no? What about that last episode? **

**Do you guys like this story or should I pull it or what? I know you guys favorite and follow but can you tell me what you like? Because that would be really great. Actually reading the words that say someone left a review, even if it to _constructively criticize, _means a lot that you took the effort to tell me. So please, REVIEW.**


End file.
